


I Would Scream From the Rooftops But Neither of Us Like Loud Noises

by faicotone



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faicotone/pseuds/faicotone
Summary: In which Phil thinks he's acting stupid and Dan is stupidly adorable.





	I Would Scream From the Rooftops But Neither of Us Like Loud Noises

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dan's Instagram [selfie](https://www.instagram.com/p/BS5O-Y1DYif/) [s.](https://www.instagram.com/p/BS8BwCyjG_o/)

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing!" Wait that may have been a bit too eager, Phil thought solemnly as he watched Dan sighed and put his phone down.

 

"Phil, something is clearly bothering you. Tell me."

 

"I don't want you to worry about it. It's stupid." Phil mumbled back while keeping his eyes trained on his laptop, which might have made it even more suspicious seeing as they both knew he never mumbled unless he felt guilty or embarrassed.

 

"Nothing is stupid. Well except maybe that one time you thought I was leaving you for Pj. That was actually quite stupid."

 

"Oh shut up!" Phil shoved his giggling boyfriend half-heartedly.

 

 

Dan eventually sobered up and leaned back to rest his head on the headboard. His eyes closed and his fingers tapping the rhythm of some song Phil didn't recognize on his stomach. It calmed Phil down, strangely enough.

 

 

"You look adorable today." He said quietly. Dan turned to look at him.

 

"Thanks."

 

Phil sighed.

 

"It's not that I don't like people complementing you, it's just..." He trailed off, not really knowing how to explain his thought without sounding like an idiot.

 

"You know you are gorgeous, right?" Dan suddenly blurted out.

 

"Hmmm yeah." He gave a little nod.

 

"And they would freak out just as much if not more if you post flattering selfies" Dan continued, and Phil decided to cut him off.

 

"I know. That's not it."

 

"Okay. Then what?" Dan gave him an expectant look.

 

 

"It's just.....you look so great, Dan."

 

"And?"

 

"And I just feel like I want to brag about you." Phil finally looked up from his lap to properly look at his boyfriend.

 

"Oh." Dan had a surprised look on his face, Phil couldn't help but gave him a tiny peck.

 

"It's stupid, I know. I don't know why I have the urge to tell every person on planet earth that you're mine and I'm so freaking proud of that. Everyone already knows anyway."

 

"Is this about the coming out thing? I know we did this talk already but if you change your mind we can always work something else out." Dan's tone suddenly turned serious, Phil gave him another, firmer, peck and he instantly relaxed.

 

"No it's not about that. I'm fine with our plan. I like not making a big deal out of it.----It's just that whenever anyone compliment you I want to go "THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND. YES THAT GORGEOUS BOY IS MINE. ISN'T HE BEAUTIFUL??" I can't stop thinking about it." He gestured wildly at Dan who dimpled at him and nodded along. Phil zoned out for a bit staring at Derek, then thinking about how weird it was that his boyfriend’s dimple had a name.

 

 

After a short silence, Dan spoke.

 

"Well you can do that."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Let's do that."

 

"What? How?" Phil asked.

 

"Where is your phone? Let's take a selfie."

 

"On the minibar. Selfie of what?"

 

"Of us, right now."

 

 

Dan finally retrieved Phil's phone from the minibar and plopped down next to him.

 

"Now cuddle me."

 

Phil looked at him confusedly but obediently put his arm around Dan anyway.

 

Dan scooted up a little, using his body to hide Phil's arm from the camera. He handed Phil the phone and reached for his laptop.

 

"I'm just gonna continue browsing. You take the photo whenever you want. Just make sure they can't see your arm around my waist."

 

Phil looked at him and nodded. He could feel a smile tugging on his lips. He held up the phone and checked that his arm is properly hidden behind Dan and took a ton of pictures, changing the angle and his facial expression a bit in each ones. After about 10 shots, Dan looked up and smiled at him amusedly. When he was satisfied with the pictures he took, Phil lowered his arm and started going through them.

 

There was one picture where Phil had a small smile on his face and Dan was looking at his laptop. There was also another picture where Dan looked at him fondly and Phil was looking at him right back, the two of them looked for all the world like they were in love. He picked the first one.

 

 

After around 5 minutes of editing, he posted the picture on his Instagram with the caption "Typical Sunday night in the life of Dan and Phil."

 

 

People were liking and commenting on it instantly. Some are already calling him out on "showing off his boyfriend". Phil just smiled because of course he was showing him off, his boyfriend was Daniel bloody Howell for Christ’s sake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late.
> 
> hmu on tumblr: [faicotone](http://faicotone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
